


Build a necromancer

by LeviMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Short One Shot, Stuffed Toys, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: Eren is dragged into Build-a-Bear where Levi the necromancer works.Or the most stupid thing I've ever written with more holes in it than swiss cheese.





	Build a necromancer

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a poorly done crack fic lol. Based off [this Tumblr post](https://levi-milk.tumblr.com/post/183598025868/hey-is-the-build-a-bear-employee-supposed-to-force)

The shop was filled with children, all of them running around with disgusting dirty hands that touched over every surface within the small store. They screamed like banshees with their little stuffed bears pulled close to their chests, their parents cringing at the register as they paid for their new toy. 

Limited edition bears, clothing for every occasion, and even matching accessories for the little demons to wear alongside their stuffed animal.

Levi hated it.

He loathed being in that store every single fucking day. Monday - Sunday, open to close; he was there. It was his punishment from his human roommate, one that he was commanded to do and couldn't refuse. How was he supposed to know that Erwin's boyfriend didn't want his fish to come back to life? Levi was a necromancer, it was in his blood to bring the dead back to life.

Sure. He had to sacrifice a life to bring the fish back, would their next door neighbor really be that missed? The fish would live a hundred years now, but Erwin shouted at him until he was blue in the face. The human unsure how to truly punish someone who could not die.

The blonde had managed to find hell on Earth.

Levi would be forced to work at the Build-a-bear for an entire year; and he was only there months into his punishment. Some days were kind to the necromancer, the days when they were busy and he could sit in the back with his cell phone and browse Tumblr. Other days were delivered into his lap from Satan himself, where children would sneeze in his face, vomit on his shoes, or just touch him with their grubby hands. He couldn't handle it much longer.

“Levi,” Historia approached her coworker, the young girl having learned long ago to never touch him. “Could you help the group that just walked in?”

Levi hummed in acknowledgement, Historia was one of the few he could actually tolerate. She was unknowingly dating a goblin queen and made the best damn lemon squares in the world. If she died be would be bringing her back, more so for the lemon squares than anything else.

The necromancer walked to the front of the store, where a group of three teenagers stood and laughed as they searched through the bins of un-stuffed animals. “Can I help you?” He asked, his voice low and uncaring. Ninety nine percent of the time teenagers never went through with their purchase, the $30 or more ,price tag was too high.

“We need a bear,” One of the teens declared, his face not unlike that of a horse. “Eren here needs a new friend in his life,” He joked and yanked the other teen away from the bins, pushing him in front of Levi like an offering.

A sacred offering indeed.

Levi's eyes traced over the teens form, appreciating what the Gods have presented for him. Bright emerald eyes, blush high on his cheeks, golden virgin skin, and decadent chocolate lock that were pulled into a messy but handsome bun. He was around eighteen, most likely turning nineteen soon. This would be his mate, he would make sure of it.

“Yeah,” the third teen agreed without looking up from the bins, his blonde coconut shaped head scanned through the bins like it was his life mission. “Eren gets lonely at night and needs someone to cuddle,” The teen turned his head, smirking at Eren with an unknown joke. Levi raised a single brow at the coconut, a wizard friends with an human. It was unusual, but he supposed all mythical creatures were strange.

“I'll need your names to begin the bear making process,” Levi said, the words overly practiced from previous customers.

“Jean,” The long faced one said quickly before pointing to the wizard. “That's Armin,” then he gestured to Eren, Levi's future mate. “And you already know this is Eren.”

“Have you decided on a bear?” Levi asked and took a step closer to Eren, the boy smelled like so much life, and cinnamon roll flavored coffee.

Eren shook his head, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck, “I haven't, can you pick it out for me?”

That was new. No one ever asked for Levi to make the choice for them. He looked over the teen again, taking in his clothing to get a better idea of what he might like. A burgundy colored shirt, dark jeans, and a simple pair of no brand sneakers. The only thing that caught his eye was the key hanging around his neck, a bronze antique, one that could open doors to other dimensions. Levi had a feeling Eren wasn't aware of that fact.

“This one,” Levi reached into one of the bins and pulled out a cat, a light gray with black spots. It was his favorite design and people rarely chose it. He loved the idea of Eren cuddling it at night and maybe thinking of the necromancer.

“Dude, that's not a bear,” Jean pointed out, literally pointed at the cat as Levi handed it over to Eren.

Eren didn't care, “It's perfect.” His smile was sweet, almost enough to bring Levi to his knees. “Can we make him now?”

Levi nodded and reached for Eren's hand, pulling the teen along with him as they headed for the stuffing machine. Normally he would be trying to see additional products, to try and see how much he could get out of his customers wallets. He wouldn't do that to Eren.

He stopped them at the machine, Eren's two friends seeming to find it uninteresting and leaving the two of them alone, for which Levi was grateful. “We have to put a heart into the cat,” Levi began and reached beside the machine for a small stitched heart that went into every animal. “And you'll kiss it to fill it with love,” he explained and held the heart up for Eren to take.

Eren leaned forward instead, pressing his lips over the heart as Levi held it between his fingers. His soft lips missed the heart slightly, brushing over the necromancer's fingertips and filling him with life.

Together they placed the heart into the cat before Levi placed a tub into it's stomach to fill it with stuffing. “What will you name him?” Levi asked as he filled the cat's body.

“I'm not sure,” Eren replied with a frown. “Too bad he's not actually alive, maybe he could tell me what he wanted his name to be.”

Levi paused, the cat was finished so he turned the machine off before he accidentally made it an obese stuffed animal. “Do you truly want it to be alive?”

Eren nodded, his bright green eyes shining and completely oblivious to his request. Levi could never deny him. “I would!”

“Create a summoning circle and bring me your mother.”

Eren's smile dropped, the seriousness of Levi's voice throwing him off. He looked from the cat in Levi's arms and up to the man's face, then back down to the cat. “I was kidding,” Eren said with an awkward laugh. 

“Oh,” The necromancer pressed his lips together and held the finished cat out for Eren to take. “You can check out at the register.”

The teen nodded and stood the cat into his arms, giving it a small squeeze before kissing the top of it's head. “Do you want to visit him?” Eren asked. “After all you are his father.”

Levi snorted, “Does that make you his mother?” The necromancer could impregnate him, but he wasn't very open to the idea.

“Of course,” Eren beamed.

Levi gestured for Eren to follow him as he walked him to the checkout. “Are you and our son free Friday night?”

Eren looked down to the cat, whispering in its ear, saying things Levi couldn't hear; but that didn't mean he wasn't falling hard for his little joke. “He says he is,” Eren said with a nod. “He wants to go out for sushi.”

“Sushi it is then,” Levi chuckled and pet his hand over the cats head. Maybe he would have to bring it to life at some point, if only to thank it for bringing Eren into his life.  

**Author's Note:**

> Eren brought [the cat](https://www.buildabear.com/promise-pets-ocicat-kitten/024920.html?cgid=stuffed-animals#start=1) on their date, they decided on the name Tuna.
> 
> Edit: who the hell is leaving kudos on this xD why are you reading this? Omg it's terrible stop it XD XD XD


End file.
